Short is (Un)Lucky
by aia masanina
Summary: Len pendek, jelas dia selalu unlucky. Ah, masa? Uhuk. Untuk event #ShortisJustice dan Ambalan Koin Receh. [Receh absurd, plot absurd, tapi setidaknya membuat author fangirlingan lalala]


Hujan.

Hujan turun di sore hari, di sekolah yang kini sepi. Kaito hanya memandang dari balik ventilasi, menerka hujan kapan akan berhenti.

 _Woi, emangnya ini syair._

Balik ke pemaparan normal. Kaito yang tengah bersandar di jendela, memandang derasnya hujan yang membasahi seluruh penjuru kota. Tidak ada tanda-tanda berhenti, jelas dia terjebak. Menghela napas, Kaito mengalihkan pandangan ke tengah aula serbaguna yang terpisah dari gedung sekolah. Ada sekelebat bayangan di sana, dan Kaito fokus memandangnya.

Decit sepatu semakin keras terdengar seiring bunyi pantulan bola yang berirama. Bayangan itu bergerak gesit ke sana-kemari. Aula yang gelap tak menghalangi Kaito untuk mengamati. Bayangan tersebut berlari ke arah ring, melompat dengan bola di atas kepala. Gerakan yang bagus. Kalau ini berhasil ...

"HUAAA!"

Boro-boro bolanya masuk, orangnya sudah jatuh duluan sebelum menggapai ring.

"Haaahh ..." Kaito menghela napas, nyesal berharap duluan padahal dia tahu kenyataan. "Kau memecahkan rekormu sebelumnya, Len."

"Aduh-duh-duh ..." Bayangan itu—yang rupanya si Len—masih terkelungkup sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Begitu Kaito menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri, baru Len sewot. "Rekor apa?"

"'Rekor Gagal _Dunk_ Paling Cemen di Dunia'." Kaito nyengir mengejek.

"SIALAN KAU!"

Hujan sudah mengguyur selama dua jam, satu jam lebih lama dari mereka masuk ke sini. Kira-kira berapa lama lagi Kaito terjebak di sini, ya? Huh, capek tahu meladeni cowok kepala nanas ini. Udah pendek, nyolot lagi.

"Tinggimu di bawah rata-rata, Len," ceramah Kaito ketika Len sudah berdiri tegak sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang bertabrakan dengan cantik ke lantai. Yeah, ceramah yang menohok. "Lompatanmu juga bahkan tidak mencapai perutku. Sudahlah, menyerah saja, Len."

"Banyak omong lo, Kai," sewot Len dengan tatapan nggak terima. "Aku nggak pendek. Kamu aja yang ketinggian."

"Aku? Ketinggian? Haha ... ups." Sejak kapan Kaito tahu iklan itu dan kesambet apa sampai memparodikannya? Pasti dia nggak tahu bagaimana cara men- _skip_ iklan saat ia nonton vlog favoritnya. Gaptek, sih. "Memang begini tinggiku, Len. Itulah kenapa aku diseret-seret masuk klub basket."

"Kau meski tidak suka tetap bermain basket karena nggak enak sama senior, ya," sungut Len sembari mendelik. "Cih."

"Sewot! Mending kau terima kenyataan!" Kaito mulai naik pitam. Dengar ucapan Len lama-lama membuat darahnya mendidih juga. "Kau bahkan lebih pendek dari Nana, cewek paling pendek di angkatan kita."

"Hah? Perasaan masih tinggian aku dari dia, deh." Len mengangkat alis. "Mulai ya kau mengarang-ngarang, Kaito?"

"Habis lo sewot amat!" cetus Kaito seraya melempar bola basket yang tadi dipungutnya ke arah Len. "Makan nih, Ndek!"

"Oi oi oi! Huaaaa!" Len kesulitan menangkap bola yang dilempar tinggi-tinggi itu sampai termundur-mundur. Untung dia berhasil menangkap sebelum bola itu menimpuk kepalanya, sasaran yang disengaja oleh Kaito. "Sialan! Kau ngincar kepalaku, ya? Dasar tinggi!"

"Oh, ngaku ya kalau kau pendek?" Kaito nyengir hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih cling, memasang raut wajah mengejek. "Akhirnya. Berarti aku nggak perlu repot-repot ngajarin _dunk_ lagi?"

"Aku juga males diajarin olehmu!" sahut Len dengan raut wajah sebal. Dia balas melempar bola ke Kaito. "Makan apa sih lo sampai tinggi menjulang begitu?"

Kaito menangkap bola dengan sigap dan kembali melempar, meladeni permainan tangkap bola yang dia mulai sendiri. "Nggak ribet, kok. Cuma makan kacang panjang."

"Kacang panjang? Ngawur!" Len menangkap bola dan melempar lagi dengan gaya bak _servis_ bulu tangkis. "Mana ada orang yang tinggi cuma makan kacang panjang, sih!"

"Beneran, kok! Oi!" Siaga satu, Kaito menangkap bola yang sedetik lagi akan menubruk perutnya dan melemparnya dengan tenaga ekstra. "Mei- _chan_ yang bilang gitu waktu kita kecil!"

Mulut Len menganga sampai nyaris lupa menangkap bola. "Kau masih percaya? Bego." Untung dia cepat sadar dan buru-buru menangkap bola dan melemparnya lagi. "Meiko kan jelas berbohong waktu itu!"

Bola gagal ditangkap Kaito dan bergulir di dekat kakinya. Kaito mematung.

 _Graaakk!_ Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu aula mendadak dibuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis yang sedang mengatur napas karena habis berlari.

"Haaahh ... Hujan hari ini deras banget." Gadis berambut cokelat pendek meregangkan otot sembari nyelonong masuk ke aula, tak peduli Len dan Kaito yang sedang memandang ke arahnya. "Bajuku basah kuyup, deh. Hei, _guys_ , aku ke kamar ganti dulu, ya. Jangan ngintip."

Bukan, bukan salah fokus ke dalaman yang nampak dari seragam yang basah. Cewek itu sih memang sembrono. Tapi, yang membuat kedua cowok itu tak berhenti menatapnya adalah ...

"Eh?" Menyadari keanehan pada dua sahabatnya dari kecil, Meiko akhirnya menghentikan langkah. "Kenapa, sih?"

Emosi Kaito akhirnya melonjak.

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU YA, MEI- _CHAN?!_ "

Len langsung menimpuk bola ke kepala Kaito sebelum Kaito kehilangan akal sehat dan tahu-tahu di- _smackdown_ oleh Meiko.

Tinggi-tinggi begitu, Kaito cemen kalau berkelahi.

.

.

.

"Huh. Kalian ngomongin apa, sih? Kok tahu-tahu Kaito teriak kesurupan begitu?"

Meiko telah selesai berganti pakaian dan kembali ke aula, menghampiri Len yang membongkar-bongkar tas Kaito dan nyolong air minum tanpa permisi. Diteguknya langsung hingga habis alih-alih disiramkan ke Kaito. Buat apa? Kaito kan cuma pingsan biasa. Nanti juga sadar sendiri.

"Biasa. Dia bilang aku pendek," ucap Len tak acuh. "Anak ini bangga banget karena jauh lebih tinggi dari aku."

"Lha, kamu memang pendek kan, Len?" tanya Meiko polos—atau hanya nampak di luar, karena Len tahu betul sifatnya luar-dalam. Namanya juga _osananajimi_ (baca: teman berantem).

"Aku nggak mau mendengarnya darimu, Meiko." Tumben, di hadapan Meiko suara Len tidak meninggi, meski dia sewot juga. "Plis, deh. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau kudengar hal itu hanya dari kau."

"Kenapa?" Meiko kini memiringkan kepala. Wajahnya sekarang malah polos kebangetan!

"Eh?" Mana mungkin Len menjawabnya. _Karena aku maunya dipuji orang yang kusukai,_ begitu? Yang benar saja!

Lagian, kenapa muka Meiko makin polos aja, sih? Oh, ya. Dia kan tidak peka.

 _Puk puk, Len. Semoga cinta terpendam 10 tahun ini bisa berlabuh suatu saat nanti. Yah, tunggu 20 tahun lagi, lah._

"Latihan basket, Len?" Meiko melirik bola oranye yang dihampiri dan dipungut oleh Len. Gadis itu nyengir. "Gimana? Sudah bisa masukkin bola ke ring?"

"Sedikit lagi, Meiko." Ada rasa bangga bercampur dengan suara Len yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sedikit lagi. Lihat saja, deh."

"Heeehhh ...?" Cengiran Meiko makin lebar, tak yakin dengan ucapan Len dan dia tahu, rasanya mustahil. "Tapi keliatannya kamu kesakitan kayak orang encok gitu? Jatuh lagi, ya?"

Wajah Len bersemu merah dan segera dia membuang muka. "Bo-Bodo, ah!" ketusnya. "Lihat aja. Ini pasti berhasil!"

 _Hop!_ Len melompat dan melempar bola dari tengah lapangan, cukup jauh untuk seseorang bertubuh pendek sepertinya. Ancang-ancangnya mantap, ekspresi wajahnya tak kenal ragu. Meiko sempat terkesima. Pandangannya mengikutinya bola basket yang mengarah ke ring. Dia punya firasat. Ini pasti ...

 _Trang!_ Bolanya menyentuh mulut ring dan terpantul mengenai kepala Len. Selanjutnya diikuti suara jeritan memekakkan dari si kepala nanas.

 _BODOHNYA AKU ...!_ runtuk Meiko dalam hati.

Apa yang dia harapkan, sih? Mana mungkin orang bertubuh pendek seperti Len bisa _shoot_ dari jarak sejauh itu. Dari bawah ring saja gagal terus.

"Uuunggghhh ..." Len meringkuk sembari memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresinya mirip wajah anjing yang kesakitan ditendang. "Sial, sakit ..."

Melihat Len yang merutuki rasa sakitnya—dan kenapa harus pakai wajah imut? Oh, _why_ , kalau tidak ditahan, Meiko bisa mati mimisan!—Meiko menghela napas iba (dan demi mengendalikan diri). Dia melangkah menghampiri Len. Sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tahu bahwa Meiko menghampirinya, Len segera bertukas, "Meiko, aku bisa berdiri sendiri—HUAAA!"

"Hup!" Tahu-tahu Meiko mengangkat dan menggendong Len. Dia berdiri tegap, dengan Len di kedua tangan. Seperkasa apa Meiko sampai bisa menggendong cowok seumuran dengannya dengan sekali gendong? Benar-benar mengerikan! Apalagi ini gendongnya _bri-bri—_

 _Bridal style!_ teriak Len dalam batin. Dia kehilangan fokus. Wajahnya merah padam dan panas mendidih.

"Lihat. Kau bahkan ringan begini," ujar Meiko dengan wajah polos, sebelum kemudian dia menatap Len sembari menampakkan cengirannya. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar pendek, kan?"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan, Meiko!" Len meronta. Bukan karena dia tersinggung dibilang pendek, tapi-tapi-tapi—

 _Cowok mana yang tidak malu diperlakukan cewek kayak gini?!_

 _Mana ini cewek yang dia taksir lagi!_

"Lho, kan badanmu sakit," ujar Meiko. "Jadi kugendong, deh. Biar kamu akui kalau kamu itu pendek."

"Sial!" Akhirnya Len tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat, dan yah ... sekarang dia tersinggung dibilang pendek. "Aku pasti akan tinggi melebihi tinggimu, Meiko! Saat itu kamu pasti nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Kutunggu."

Len menatap tak mengerti. "Eh?"

"Kutunggu bukti ucapanmu," jelas Meiko dengan tatapan lekat ke mata Len. "Di saat itu, kau pasti bisa menggendongku seperti aku menggendongmu sekarang, kan?"

Sekali lagi wajah Len memerah. Dia melipat tangan dan membuang muka, persis seperti cewek _tsundere._ "Huh, jelas bisa! Tapi memangnya kamu mau kugendong?"

"Mau, dong." Meiko nyengir dan mengedipkan mata. "Dengan gaun pengantin."

Len tersentak dan spontan memandang Meiko dengan wajah memerah hebat. "A-Apaaa?"

Meiko hanya tertawa jahil.

Sementara Meiko masih menjahili Len dan belum mau menurunkannya juga, Kaito yang dibaringkan di lantai tepi aula belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal sadar. Tidak, sebenarnya dia sudah sadar dari tadi, tapi dia pura-pura pingsan, sembari merutuk melihat keakraban Meiko dan Len dalam hati, terutama melihat adegan Meiko menggendong Len yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya.

 _Sial, jadi pendek enak juga!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Short is (Un)Lucky**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_ **"Short is Justice"** dan **"** **Ambalan Koin Receh"**

 _Happy reading!_ (eh, tapi sudah selesai baca, ya? /plak/)

.

.

Sengaja taruh _credits_ di sini biar gak _mainsetrum._

Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ saya yang paling absurd sepanjang sejarah. /digampar sekampung/


End file.
